A Thief's Quarrel: Dapper Thief
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: A collab I made with PandaMan1234 about Dapper Thief and his fight with a kid named Izzy. Can Dapper get this kid out of his way so he can go back to stealing?
1. Chapter 1

**A Thief's Quarrel: Dapper Thief**

 **By Dr. John Smith**

 **and**

 **PandaMan1234**

Dapper was returning from his most recent heist, stealing the Crystal Cogburn; an emerald that he assumed was 5 thousand G. Surly it would be enough to pay for this months rent. He looked at the sky, it was just about between sunset and night time and the plaza was completely empty. Dapper decided he would search through some of his thoughts, "Well with this fine treasure, maybe I could pay for rent and maybe Callie won't keep calling me a thieving cheapskate."

Dapper heard someone call to him, twirling around, he saw a kid. The kids face was etched with uncertainty, Dapper smirked, "And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Dapper asked, a smirk on his face, "Well I guess those creatures weren't lying 'bout extinction now, weren't they?" Dapper viewed the kids face, he was shocked and his face showed as if he was trying to think of a new topic.

"What's in the bag?" He asked.

Dapper snarled, "What's it to you?" Dapper asked, a hint of anger in his voice. There was no way this kid was getting his crystal.

The kid looked like he was a bit nervous, Dapper worked too hard, and staked out the museum for weeks before getting his hands on the Crystal Cogburn. The kid straightened himself out and looked Dapper straight in the eyes. "I said, what's in the bag? You seem to be the only person walking around the plaza besides me, and you are half-concealing it."

Dapper stepped closer, quieting his voice to a threatening whisper. "And if there was something that displeased you, what are you going to do about it?" Dapper gritted his teeth, the nerve of this kid! He tried to resist the urge to knock him out.

The kid simply said, "Stop you."

Dapper grinned widely, "Oh, and why and how would you do that?" The kid glared at him.

"I already know that answer, but I'm going to state the obvious, is that a stolen item?" The kid asked.

"Just a small loan I borrowed to pay for rent... nothing special." Dapper said. The kid received his obvious lie, not it's time for action. The kid narrowed his eyebrows.

"Maybe I should return what you borrowed for you, after all, wouldn't want it getting missed."

Dapper reached his left hand into his coat to grab one of his concealed N-ZAP '89s. He watched as the kid tensed up, but as he began to draw the weapon, the kid snapped his arm out, and enclosed his hand on Dapper's wrist and twisted it hard.

Dapper struggled, the kid wouldn't let go, but despite this, the damn kid increased pressure and a large crack was heard. Dapper dropped the Zapper, looking at the kid with anger and pain, and kicked the kid square in the knee, releasing the grip. The kid looked like he took no damage from the attack.

The kid grumbled, attempting to get Dapper to surrender, "Drop the bag and go back where you came from, and nothing else in your body has to get hurt!" The kid yelled.

"Go to hell!" Dapper yelled back, pulling out one of his pistols. He fired two shots, aimed at the kids legs and... Missed completely. Dapper blinked, even the kid was shocked at how fast he was. The kid dodged bullet after bullet until Dapper only heard the sound of a click. He was outta bullets.

Dapper grumbled in anger and pulled out an ink bomb and threw it at the kid. The kid dropped to his knees and covered his face, being covered in ink. Dapper took this opportunity to grab the Crystal and hide, jumping up to the jumbo screen and hiding behind it. Dapper saw as the kid twirled, checking all directions, and assumed Dapper was gone. He then ran to an alley way to clean off.

Dapper chuckled to himself, "That bloody kid is head strong. Better leave him a message. Dapper wrote something on a piece of paper, slunked quietly to the kid's alley, and left the note on a trash can, before running off to Callie and Marie's to plan the next heist.

Dapper didn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned, but in ways as to not wake the sleeping Marie beside him. He knew he had a long day ahead with a day of pretending to be their bodyguard.

The next day, the studio was the same as ever; sleep deprived Inklings rushing around, and getting the set ready for Callie and Marie. Dapper made sure the area was safe. The cameraman called out, "Alright, we film in 3, 2, 1...!" And the camera begun.

"Hold onto your tentacles!" Callie began.

"It's Inkopolis news time!" Marie finished.

"You may be wondering what has caused our early newscast…" Callie said to the camera.

"And it's a big shocker!" Marie added.

"There is a thief loose in Inkopolis!" Callie said in surprise, causing Dapper to snicker.

"Police believe the string of crimes are related, but who can be sure?" Marie informed.

"Check back later when we reveal the battle stages for today!" Callie said in her usual hype.

"As always," Callie began.

"Stay Fresh!" They said in unison, striking their iconic ending pose.

Dapper was pleased he was making an impression, but he knew the next time he saw that kid, he would have to take him out. For good.

 **Here it is! That big project I said I was working on. Of course this is the same exact story, but told from two different points of view. My end is Dapper and PandaMan's end is Izzy. If you want to see both sides of the story, read "A Thief's Quarrel: Izzy" over at PandaMan1234's page. This was a cool experience because both of us are two completely different writers with two completely different styles. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and Stay Fresh! I'm using that now. This is also a non-canon crossover between my story "Dapper Thief" and PandaMan1234's "Ballad of the Fallen" read it, it's a great read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Thief's Quarrel: Dapper Thief**

 **Chapter 2**

Dapper had done some work. He pushed the kid he encountered out of his mind and was onto his next target, a golden statue of the Great Zapfish. The museum recently acquired it from a neighboring Octerian museum as part of a peace exchange, and Dapper couldn't wait to get his hands on it. As he was in his room making plans to sneak out, he heard two female voices.

"There's a thief loose in Inkopolis!" Callie joked.

"But no one really knows for sure." Marie joked as well. Dapper gave a small chuckle, turning to face the two.

"You two laugh it up, but I'm gonna make us millionaires." He told the sisters, opening the pamphlet for Museum d'Alfonsino, "This mini golden version of the Great Zapfish is part of some political mess, but ol' Dapper is gonna sneak it out from under their greedy little noses." He explained.

Callie snorted, "That is going to have more guards on watch than you can count!" She exlaimed, he only waved her off.

"So was the Crystal Cogburn, but who was able to get us a new washer?" Callie simply shrugged. Marie had a worried expression.

"I don't think it's safe." She said to him out of worry.

Dapper raised an eyebrow, "Why do you think?" He asked, preparing for his thievery.

"These are more guards than you can handle! And your arm just healed, I don't think you should go out tonight. What if that kid comes back?" Marie was clearly very worried about Dapper. It hurt his heart to say he was gonna risk his life for some cheap piece of gold and possibly run into some snot nosed kid. Dapper gave a deep sigh, he knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." He wiped a a tear from her eye and kissed her forehead, "I will be back by tomorrow morning... 3pm given how well it goes." With that, he set off. Marie's stomach didn't feel right about this heist, something just didn't feel right.

Dapper snuck up to the museum, his prime target was inside. He snuck in through a side air vent and shuffled his way to the paintings area, it was one room away from the statue area, and one room away from his money maker. He slunked out of the vent, and noticed something peculiar. No guards. Normally the place was swarming with them, but now, there were non in sight. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" He asked himself as he made his way through the area, but what he saw next disturbed him, it was the body of one of the guards and it looked like he had his neck snapped. Dapper shivered, he may be a thief, but he couldn't kill anyone without a good reason.

He saw the statue of the Zapfish, in all its shining glory. Dapper couldn't wait to get it sold and reap the benefits with Callie and Marie. Marie. She had said she didn't feel right about this heist, but he was too bone headed to just stay home.

With no guards in sight, he walked directly up to the statue of the Zapfish.

Dapper looked up as he saw the lights turn on, he assumed the guards were hiding and was prepared to see an army of guns pointing at him, but heard a loud commotion instead. Like someone was fighting. Dapper turned to see the kid he encountered a few nights ago, "What the bloody hell?" He demanded from the kid for an explanation.

"No time for this, either help me or I leave you to this." The kid answered in an electronic voice.

Dapper looked up as he saw the lights turn on, he assumed the guards were hiding and was prepared to see an army of guns pointing at him, but heard a loud commotion instead. Like someone was fighting. Dapper turned to see the kid he encountered a few nights ago, "What the bloody hell?" He demanded from the kid for an explanation.

"No time for this, either help me or I leave you to this." The kid answered in an electronic voice.

Dapper was hesitant, and he kid growled at him, the sound amplifying through his projector. Even the attacker was taken aback by this, "Or if you like, I could help stabby here kill you. Easier than an arrest."

Those words kicked Dapper into action, he reached for his concealed zapper, "Dapper. Dapper Thief." Was all he said before turning to the attacker. He began firing ink at the creature, blasts of ink only scrapping by the attacker. Scratching the surface. The kid managed to get a good jump on the creature and brought it to the ground

"Speak!" The kid yelled. Dapper looked over the kid's shoulder, it was an Octoling.

"Octavio sent me here to steal the Zapfish statue back! When I saw that thief there, I decided it would be best to leave no witnesses." The Octo-thing replied, squirming underneath the kids foot.

The kid snarled, "So you murder an innocent guard, and were about to murder another person? Perhaps its' best if I take you and smear you over the wall, you'll have learned your lesson."

Dapper on the other hand, was confused, ""I thought Octavio was deposed from power?" He questioned.

"He is! But a certain group of us loyal octolings chose to follow him after Agent 3 defeated him the first time." The newly-dubbed octoling said.

The kid met him eye to eye level. It was silent, the only sound was Dapper shifting or the occasional owl hoot.

"You're not worth the trouble." The kid finally said. He got up and grabbed a pair of cuffs from the deceased guard. Leaving the Octoling cuffed outside the security office under the body of the guard.

Dapper looked at the kid with a sense of respect, something he didn't look at people with very often. "Kid, I'll admit, that was pretty cool."

"Either you can help me take down this coup in octo-land or whatever, or I can ALSO turn YOU in to the cops." The kid said, crossing his arms.

Dapper rolled his eyes, "You give a guy a compliment." He muttered to himself.

By the time Dapper and the kid had worked their way back to the apartment, the sun was already rising, the edges of of it licking the horizion, creating a deep golden glow as inkopolis was waking up.

"I'm warning you, kid. Callie and Marie aren't exactly going to be happy when I bring you in, especially when they realize you were the one that attacked me the first time."

The kid rolled his eyes, his helmet by his side. "You stole from someone first." He said plainly.

Dapper returned this with his own eye roll, before opening the main door leading to the small room inside.

"I'm back!" he called out, setting his hat on a rack near the door. The kid reluctantly did the same with his helmet, and found the closet corner to sink into to. It was that time Marie had woken up to the sound of Dapper's return. Still very sleepy.

"Morning." She said nonchalantly. "How did it go?"

It was obvious she hadn't seenThe kid yet, the mix of tiredness and the fact he was wearing a black bodysuit standing in the corner. Even Dapper was momentarily confused before he spotted him.

"I ran into a bit of a problem." Dapper said, trying not to alarm the inkling.

"What kind of problem?" Marie asked, more focused on waking up than anything else.

"I didn't get the statue, and was attacked by a crazy octoling. I also ran into that kid from the other time." Dapper said slowly, making sure she heard it all.

At this, she sprang up with an incredulous look on her face. "WHAT!?" She yelled. causing Dapper to wince at his proximity. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Does he know where you live? Does he-"

"Marie." Dapper intervened, cutting her off. "He saved my life from the octoling. He also agreed not to tell the police as long as I help him take down this coup Octavio started."

"He just let you walk away like that?" She asked, specticism clear in her voice.

"No, actually." Dapper half-coughed into his fist. "I brought him here to meet you..."

Marie walked over to the kid, looked him up and down, and then grabbed him by the shoulders, her face gleaming with anger, "Do you know what you did to him?!" Marie yelled. The kid was taken aback.

"Marie!" Dapper yelled, causing her to let go, "He's not gonna hurt anyone. He's actually here to help. Marie then gave a big slap to the kids face, walking to the dining table.

"I'll get breakfast ready, you two must be starving." Marie said, walking into the kitchen.

The kid looked surprised by the slap, "She slaps harder than you do." He teased.

Dapper took a seat at the table as Marie set a plate in front of him.

"Aren't you gonna take a seat?" Marie asked.

"Not hungry." The kid replied.

Marie simply shrugged, setting the plate on the counter, "I'll leave this here for you later. Oh, my name is Marie."

It was then Callie, in the same confusion as Marie was earlier. "Um... You gonna introduce me to your friend over there guys?" She asked with a puzzled expression.

Dapper snapped, trying to catch the kids attention, "Oi! Kid! You got a name or we gonna let Callie name you?" He teased.

"Delta." The kid said. "You can call me Delta."

"You don't look like a Delta," Callie began. "You look more like a... Like an Izzy!"

Marie groaned, "Callie he was joking." Marie told Callie before turning to Delta, "Sorry about her."

Izzy looked tense, but ultimately calmed, "If that's what you wanna call me, go ahead." He said, shrugging.

Dapper finished off his meal, "So kid, er- Izzy. How you get to be so strong?" He asked. Izzy again looked tense, like he was trying to hold something in but wasn't saying. This caught Marie's attention.

"Um... Working out, I guess." He replied simply. Dapper chuckled, "What?"

"You had so much to say back at the museum and the plaza, but now you can't seem to find your vocal cords." Dapper teased, Izzy rolled his eyes.

"So says the thief."

Callie burst into laughter, "I make fun of him all the time for being a dirty thief." Callie told Izzy.

"Better than being a diva!" Dapper snapped. Callie simply stuck her round out at him. Izzy then cleared his throat, preparing to ask a question.

"If he's a thief. Why do you two help him?" He asked.

Marie was the one to answer, "I don't know. When we met him, he stole our jewelry, even held us at gun point. But after living with him, I realized that he's actually a great guy. I could have turned him over to the police, but..." Marie looked over to Dapper, who was having a toung sticking out contest with Callie, "I can't imagine my life with out him." When Marie finished, Izzy was taken back by her words. She would gladly go to jail, anything to not be apart from Dapper.

"I can understand helping someone you have a strong bond with. I however cannot respect someone who steals for thier own personal gain. You can gain respect as a man, but you are always a thief untill the day you renounce your ways. Untill then, I can deal with it untill we take down the coup." Izzy said quietly. "I hope I can trust you." Izzy said, directing the comment towards Dapper.

With that, he slunk back into the corner. Dapper didn't seem to mind.

"At the very least, you stick to your ethics. I can respect that." Dapper replied.

Dapper walked over to Izzy, "You should be right not to trust me. If I were you, I wouldn't trust me either." Dapper told Izzy, "But if we are gonna work as a team, you're gonna have to suck it up and deal with me being a dirty rotten thief. Got it?" Dapper asked him.

Izzy seemed to nod, thinking about a possible huge mistake he could be making.

"Then welcome." He said to Izzy, extending his hand for a shake. The two shook hands, eliciting an "Awww!" From Callie. Dapper rolled his eyes, "You're sleeping on the couch if you got no place to go."

Izzy looked away from Dapper, "I don't need sleep tonight. If you don't mind, I'll sat in my corner." He said nonchalantly.

"You can't be serious kid... Everyone needs their sleep." Dapper told him.

"Don't want to be rude, don't worry I promise I won't watch you while you sleep if that's what you're worried about." Izzy rebutted.

Callie and Marie shrugged, returning to bet. Dapper checked his watch, seeing it was 4am. Dapper met Izzy's gaze for a minute, before looking away to his room.

"Can't have you murdering me in my sleep..." Izzy murmured. Dapper shrugged and left to go to bed, now knowing a nights work was no longer happening, he was now sleeping. Hopping into his side of Marie's bed.

 **Here it is! Another chapter of the Dr. John Smith/PandaMan1234 crossover! This is not something either of us can just pick up and continue on our own. We need to work the chapters out together and see the chapter from both perspectives.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Thief's Quarrel: Dapper Thief**

 **Chapter 3**

Dapper burst from his room, dressed in a black suit and a pin of the squid sisters logo on the lapel. "Up and adam girls! We have work to get too!" He boasted to Callie and Izzy, before knocking repeatedly on Marie's door, "Get your bloody butt up!"

Marie opened the door, tiredly yawning, "Would you keep it down. It's 7am. It's practically midnight. Just go back to bed." Marie was about to turn when he grabbed her shoulder.

"Get dressed and get some food in ya. We have to get to work by 9." He told the eldest. As she grudgingly shut the door to get dressed, Dapper walked to the kitchenette and started the coffee machine, "So kid. You sleep well?"

Izzy simply nodded. Dapper shrugged before taking a seat at the table, the coffee machine whirring in the background. Izzy's stomach grumbled loudly, and before long, Callie had managed to drag him to the table.

Dapper found himself eating a tension filled breakfast with Callie and Izzy. Not many words were exchanged outside please and thank you, but she seemed to be glad he was talking at all. Izzy went back to his corner after the meal was finished, and Callie sat idly on the couch, obviously with something on her mind, but either too afraid or too nervous to say it.

Dapper was finishing off his coffee, and went in the bathroom to 'prepare for the day'. Marie eventually emerged from her room, and looked almost as pissed as Izzy did. She and Izzy exchanged a nod, before she went to sloppily make her breakfast.

"So." Marie began, "Did you sleep well?" She asked him. Poking at his pride once more. She sat next to Callie on the couch. "Callie, turn on some cartoons. I think that one about the coyote catching the Road Runner is on."

Callie groaned, "Geez Marie. Grow up, cartoons are for kids."

"You're seriously telling me to grow up?"

Callie was at a loss of words and switched channels. Moments later Dapper walked into the room, looking to Izzy, snickering. "You still in that corner?"

Izzy lazily opened his eyes, "What's it to you?"

Callie and Marie were dressed and ready to go. Both tired, and in need of a caffeine IV injection, but ready to go non the less. Izzy was prepared to sit in the corner and rest when Dapper whistled.

"What?"

"You ain't gonna sit in the corner all day. You are coming with us to the studio, because some of us work for a living." He said, turning to the girls. Both stuck their toungs out at him. He turned back to Izzy, "They have more coffee and doughnuts at the studio, so you won't go hungry. Now let's go!"

As the group were walked to the studio, Izzy was greeted with crewmen and makeup artists, all of which hounded the girls and walked them to their dressing room, followed by their producer who was reading off the dailies of what they had to read off today. "Well they seem busy." Izzy commented to himself.

"They always are, mate." Dapper told Izzy. Surprising him by sneaking up from behind, "Never let your guard down. Master of stealth, remember? Come on. Craft service table of this way." Dapper walked Izzy to a large table filled with all kinds of food, Dapper mainly taking Crunchy Cream doughnuts and a cup of coffee.

"You know. If you drink to much coffee, you'll explode." Izzy joked.

"So. Where you from kid?" Dapper asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Why do you care?" Izzy said.

"Just making conversation to fill the silence." He repsonded, mock hurt on his voice.

"Don't." Izzy replied curtly. To his surprise, Dapper actually fufilled the request, and he and Izzy sat in silence.

Dapper stood up and brushed some crumbs off of himself. "I gotta go do my job, be good mkay?"

Dapper was sitting in the corner of the Squid Sisters dressing room, accidentally falling asleep as their producer read them the news.

"Now you're going to announce the Saltspray Rig and Urchin Underpass for Regular Battles. Kelp Dome and Camp Triggerfish for Ranked Battles. And more updates on that thief that's running around. You got all that?" He explained to the two, clearly seeing they're bored outta their minds, "Girls pay attention!"

"Great, You explained. Now go and let them rehears." Dapper said, pushing the producer out of the room. "Blimey, and I thought Callie after a Splatfest talked too much." He joked. Getting a laugh from the two, "I wanna add something else to the reports. After the supposed break in and sudden change of heart of the thief. Mention he will be back for the statue, after everything is cleared up with the Octerians." The girls laughed at his addition.

"You are gonna get caught one day." Callie joked.

"Yeah, and one day your makeup will run out, but that ain't for a long time. Say, you think the kid is sitting still?"

"Izzy?" Callie asked with a slight blush. Dapper smirked and went to go loom for him.

Dapper walked back into the room where Izzy sat, noticeably Izzy stiffened as he approached.

"What do you want?" Izzy asked him.

"Got bored honestly, kid. You sure enjoy staying rooted to one spot." Dapper said.

"I don't see any reason to go anywhere else right now. Or is that an excuse for my laziness? Hell if I know." Izzy grumbled, leaning back in his seat.

"I can tell you're also bored out of your mind..." Dapper started.

"Oh really?" Izzy cut in.

"...so come with me to the studio. Something new to do." He finished, ignoring Izzy's outburst.

Izzy squinted at him. "What's the catch? No way you would do anything just to help me."

"Stop whining and follow me. Or stay here."

Dapper motioned Izzy to follow him. The Master Thief walked with the kid to the cafeteria inside the studio, where a bunch of Inklings were enjoying breakfast. "I thought maybe we could grab a bite to eat, get to know each other a bit more. Why you think I'm a bad person."

The Master Theif grabbed a tray and grabbed a few pieces of waffled and large amounts of bacon, and a healthy drink of Orange Juice before sitting down at a nearby empty table.

Dapper took a bite of his waffle, and a sip of his juice, he gave a questioning look to Izzy.

"What?" Izzy said.

"Tell me about yourself, if you wouldn't mind." Dapper said nonchalantly. "I'm not asking for a freebie, I'll tell you some of my juicy stories, too."

"Why?" Asked Izzy.

"Because." He started, pausing to wipe away a crumb with a napkin. "If I wanted you dead, kid, you'd be dead already."

Izzy's face twisted into a lopsided grin. "Same could be said about you, 'friend.' Oh, make no mistake, I'm SURE you've done a lot of questionable things in your life. But you have NO idea what I am capable of, and you don't need to know."

Dapper looked calmly at Izzy. "If you're trying to threaten me, it ain't working."

"THREATEN? Hardly. I'm stating the facts. But we teamed up for one reason; to stop the Octarians. You need someplace to rob that WON'T have guards breathing down your back, and I simply want to help the race that has so far exhibited the most kindness."

Dapper chuckled at Izzy's words, he was right about the Inklings and how they showed nothing but kindness to him, but there was one thing that kept him from going on the straight and narrow, he was a Thief. Even if he wanted to give up stealing, his code of honor said that he must take what he deems valuable.

Dapper leaned back, taking one more drink of his juice, "Fine, guess I'll go first then. As you know, my name is Dapper Thief. It isn't my real name mind you, but it's the name I chose. I am a thief, a crook, a criminal, a treasure hunter, a bloody bad guy. I was raised by me dad, and dad alone, ironically enough, my dad is-er-was the detective assigned to bring me in and answer for my crimes. One night, I was hired to steal this brand new artifact from the Chicago Field Museum, but things went wrong and the guards swarmed me. When I gave them the slip, the bloody stone I took began to glow and I ended up thousands of years in the future. In Inkopolis. That's where I met Callie and Marie, they agreed to keep me a secret and continue my work as long as I pretend to be their bodyguard and help pay for things around the apartment." Dapper explained to Izzy.

He took a final sip of his juice, "Ok kid, you're turn. I told you me story, now you tell me yours."

Izzy shrugged. "There isn't much to tell. I lost most of my memories when I got here. Some things are slowly trickling back in, but I'll tell you what I got. You know me as Delta, with your pet name of Izzy. I was a trained soldier in something, was put in a cryogenic chamber, and now I'm here."

Dapper leaned in, "Something doesn't seem right. You have something you're not telling me, aren't you?" He asked, he then looked to his watch, "Well tell me later, we have a news report to watch in on, come on Raiden." Dapper called him a name that wasn't Izzy. Izzy was confused by that name.

"Raiden?"

"Yeah, he's a cyborg ninja, and you remind me of him with your weird suit of armor." After that, the two went to the recording room, in the midst of the news report.

"And for Ranked Battles, we have Anchor Bay Games and Museum D' Alfonso." Callie reported. Marie nodded, "But before we go, we have more insight on the elusive thief that looms in the shadows of Inkopolis."

Dapper snickered, "Such a dramatic."

"He's been quiet, almost too quiet. He hasn't struck since the Octoling was found and arrested. But if you have any info, make sure to call the Inkopolis police." Marie reported.

"Well in the mean time." Callie started.

"Stay Fresh!" The two finished the report in unison. Both immediately walking over to the two humans after the director yelled cut. "Hey guys, where did you go?" Marie asked.

"Just went to grab a bite to eat." Dapper told the girls, "Well, let's get home. I have some planning to do." Izzy shot a glare to the master thief, "Oh sod off, our truce doesn't mean I can't plan future heists."

As the four began walking, Dapper stopped Izzy, "Do we even know when the Octolings will strike next? It was pure coincidence that we ran into the first one. Who knows when we will meet another."

 **And here we go. This is the next part of of the Dr. John Smith/PandaMan1234 crossover. Or as I like to call it, Izzy vs Dapper Thief. ENJOY! I'm getting back into the swing of writing, and this takes a while because both PandaMan and I must bounce ideas back and forth to form a story. We also write the chapter together from both Izzy and Dapper's perspectives and in editing, sift through to form a good chapter for the correct character. I'd also like to one day do a crossover with SplattifyingAgent2.**


	4. Discontinuation

Hey everyone, Dr. John Smith here with some unfortunate news. Fellow collaborator, PandaMan1234 is no longer writing for the site, and since one half of the creative team is no longer working on this, then it is unfortunate that the story is cancelled. I am aware that PandaMan does have someone taking over his account in his absence, and this is nothing against DescreetMidnight, it's just the principle of the thing. I will lease all previous chapters as his legacy. I apologize for this and hope you enjoy more to come.


End file.
